You Know What they do to Guys Like us in Prison
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: Tadashi Hamada realiza ciertas actividades para ganar mas dinero, pero un cliente poco habitual lo tomara para su ultimo trabajo Nadie dijo que fuese el mejor resumen que digamos Rated M, y ser Hard del bueno, asi que si no estan acostumbrados, o no les gusta, por favor, eviten entrar, pero si su curiosidad es mas grande, Pues sean Bienvenidos al mundo del Yaoi


_Bueno, antes que nada, Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer estas ocurrencias de autor, que al parecer solo surgen de una mente aun mas retorcida que la mia._

-Damas solteras de San Fransokyo estamos aquí para despedir a una soltera mas, así que pase al frente la festejada- El grito de las mujeres se hizo sonar cuando subía al escenario una chica de cabello castaño, de estatura mediana, ojos color miel, llevaba puesta un velo pequeño de novia.

Mientras detrás de una cortina roja se encontraba Tadashi Hamada un joven de 21 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrón, alto, no hacia mucho ejercicio, mas su practica de karate hacia que estuviera en forma -Esta bien, tu puedes hacer esto- Se decía mientras caminaba de lado a lado detrás de la cortina -Recuerda que lo hace por el- Miraba el techo, como esperando despertar de ese sueño, mas solo abrió paso a la cortina y una luz lo cegó por un momento, el sonido de la música sonó, y salio con una bata larga color blanca con detalles de unas olas color azul cielo, usaba solo la manga izquierda, la derecha le colgaba por la espalda, abajo tenía una playera negra, y en la parte superior un pantalón de cuero negro y botas negras, se acerco a la chica, mientras sacaba una espada de madera, se acercaba a la chica que estaba ya sentada mirándolo de frente, la apunto con la espada y la lanzó algo lejos mientras poco a poco se sabía la playera hasta mas solo tenia en mente que podría ser alguien mas, alguien que realmente seria capaz de hacerle esto.

Poco a poco se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en su pecho y ella grito de la emoción al igual que sus amigas, lentamente sus manos la fueron guiando a su espalda y el se sentaba sobre sus piernas, se acercó un poco, movió las caderas.

-Muy Bien, Démosle un fuerte aplauso a la novia del día de hoy y a su acompañante Sakata Hidashi-la novia se dispuso a irse más solo fue detenida por Tadashi, - Ahora viene el verdadero espectáculo - las luces se centraron en los dos, y se dispuso a quitarse la bata dejándola caer al piso, seguido de la playera negra dejando ver su torso.

La música sonaba y más hombres salieron y se fueron en búsqueda de mujeres,era un lugar de mala fama en los barrios medios de San Fransokyo, en la puerta había dos hombres, vestían de traje negro, usaban lentes oscuros para evitar miradas sospechosas, entre ellas se acercó un joven, discutía con uno de ellos asegurándole que era menor de edad para entrar a estos lugares.

-Le he mostrado mi identificación, que más quieren, es más si no me dejan entrar llamaré a la policía para…-Fue interrumpido por un señor grande, era quizás el hermano de Yama, ya que su rostro era muy similar, más no lo era, Hiro Hamada, retrocedió algunos pasos al verlo, su cabello suelto, sus grandes cadenas de oro colgando le por el pecho, su traje gris, y su mirada retadora, era intimidate.

-¿Que pasa aquí? - su voz grave hizo que ambos guardias volvieran a su posición de firmes como un militar.

-Verá señor Korugo, quizás tenemos a un menor con una identificación falsa- el empleado le dio la identificación, y este la reviso cuidadosamente.

-Y dígame joven Tsuki, que lo trae precisamente a mi club, escuche que en el club de dos cuadras es donde están las chicas, ¿No te abras equivocado de lugar? - Soltó una carcajada y Hiro solo se le quedó viendo con rostro avergonzado, sabía que aún que falsificó si identidad y edad, aun seguía siendo el joven Hamada de 15 Años, Saco un pequeño rollo de billetes lo cual llamo la atención del dueño, solo se limitó a sacar una sonrisa maliciosa, como si acabará de firmar un contrato de vida, lo invitó a pasar y lo llevo a una mesa algo retirada cerca de una zona donde la luz era muy escasa, un hombre se acercó con una charola.

-Buenas Noches, veo que eres nuevo por aquí-era un joven alto de cabello negro complexión grande, usaba un traje de mesero- por lo general no vienen muy a seguido hombres-aquel joven se despidió dejando una botella de Sake cerca de la mesa, tomo una pequeña taza y se sirvió un poco, al dar el primer trago sintió un fuego quemar su garganta, y un mareo se hizo presente segundos después. Era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol, y pensó que sería la única vez que lo probaría, volvió a prestar atención hacia el escenario donde finalmente, tras varios meses de estar vigilando las salidas nocturnas de su hermano, lo vio ahí en el escenario a medio vestir, miraba como el se acercaba a la joven y no podía evitar sentir que era el a quien le hacía eso, sintió una presión en su entrepierna, tal vez sería un efecto secundario del Sake,mas la sonrisa en sus labios decía todo, era un lícor que inducia a la lujuria

-Damas y Caballeros , Sakata Hidashi a sido escogido para un privado, así que démosle otro gran aplauso - Tadashi se sentía in peso menos en sus hombros, sentía un alivio al saber que este fue su último baile, y no le gustaba exhibirse, más sabía que si nadie lo llamara para hacer cosas en privado, terminaría sin paga y sería otro día más aquí.

Al principio fue sentía que era la única manera de ganar dinero, la gran demanda de robots era tanta que no había muchas oportunidades para que aceptarán una patente de un nuevo invento, además de que Tía Cass, había decidido cerrar el negocio después de la temporada de vacaciones, así que tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió que esto sería lo mejor para juntar dinero para pagar la escuela de ambos y apoyar a su tía.

Los privados eran simplemente en ya opción de cada mujer que entraba al cuarto, había una cama en el centro y un espejo en el techo, sabía que había cámaras de vigilancia por el lugar, para evitar que alguien salga herido, la alfombra en colores morado y negro, luces de neón, sabía que había estado con muchas mujeres, algunas jóvenes, otras de edad madura, más cada vez que lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar, que esto lo hacia por su hermano.

Cuando entro a la habitación, sintió que podría soportar la tortura más cruel del mundo y aun así no podría igualar el dolor que sintió al ver a su hermano menor sobre la cama, un fuerte portazo detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar, sabía que el tiempo corría, serían 2 horas los que estarían ahí, pero lo que paso lo sorprendió aún más.

-Tadashi ¿Donde estas? -gritaba fuerte mientras decía más cosas poco entendíbles, se acercó a Hiro y este lo abrazo, verlo ahí en ese estado lo hizo sentir mal, así que lo abrazo y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Hiro, ¿Que haces aquí? - La pregunta era estúpida, pero quería saber, cuando sintió los labios de su hermano tocar los de el, la respuesta vino sola, sintió el sabor del alcohol, Sake para ser precisos, vio los ojos de su hermano y saco una gran cantidad de dinero, Tadashi se quedó helado, sabía que su hermano había vuelto a las peleas de Robots, Hiro soltó una risita mientras se acercaba hacia si hermano para volverlo a besar, pero sólo se estaba engañando, por una extraña razón comenzó a disfrutar del momento y lo abrazo mientras sus lenguas danzaban.

Tadashi fue quien rompió el beso, al sentir que las manos de su hermano se adentraba en su ropa, era algo difícil de procesar aún, su hermano aún con algunos indicios de ebriedad, más sabía que a partir de hoy, nada volvería a ser igual, ¿Que pasará después,? ¿Estarán preparados para lo que sus amigos dirás? ¿Su familia?, no le importa en lo absoluto, ahí estaba su hermano, el cual haría lo que fuese por verlo feliz,

Hiro se alejo un poco y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la playera y después siguió con el pantalón, no llevaba puesta Ropa interior, ya que sabía bien lo que se tenía que hacer aquí. Tadashi solo se limitó a tragar saliva y a acorralarse en la espalda de la cama, Hiro por su parte avanzaba hacia el como un felino cazando a su presa, se acerco y sintió que su respiración se agitaba, sentía los labios de su hermano en su cuello, tan solo cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por su hermano menor.

Las manos de Tadashi comenzaron a moverse por instinto, sentir la piel desnuda de su hermano que ya estaba sobre el, poco a poco sus prendas también fueron retiradas, ahora están como aquellas duchas que se daban cuando eran pequeños, más esta vez no era un juego, ahora sería más un acto de amor y lujurioso, mientras Tadashi lo cargaba el menor estimulaba su miembro, pausadamente el menor fue descendiendo sus labios hasta llegar al pecho del mayor, Hiro lo tenía a su antojo, el alcohol había desencadenado una parte de él que lo hacía dominante, sintió los labios de su hermano sobre uno de sus pezones y los estímulo en círculos, el mayor solo se dejaba llevar por su hermano menor

-Tadashi... - Soltaba suspiros mezclados con gélidos mientras ji bajaba por su abdomen, llegando a su zona íntima la estímulo un poco y el líquido salió de s la punta, Hiro soltó una pequeña risa - Hermano, sabes, sentí curiosidad al saber porque sales en la noche-se entretenía moviendo su mano arriba y abajo - Cuando supe decidí entrar a las peleas y hacer un ID falsa, solo para hacer esto-Tadashi sintió una ola de emociones cuando su hermano tenía su pene en su boca, era una emoción nueva, muchas mujeres lo habían hecho, pero apostaría que es la primera vez que lo disfrutaba. Hiro continuo con los movimientos en su cabeza mientras observaba a su hermano con los ojos cerrados y la baca abierta.

-Hermano, disfrutas cuando lo llevo a mi boca-sin duda alguna lo estaba probando, y Tadashi lo sabía, el mayor tan solo asintió mientras se preparaba para seguir

-Tadashi-Hiro se despegó y se acostó sobre su pecho, levantando sus caderas-por favor, hazlo con cuidado-Tadashi se colocó detrás de sus glúteos, y las separó para observar la entrada de su hermano, lentamente fue introduciéndose más Hiro solo clavaba las uñas sobre la cama, ambos jadeando el nombre del otro, el mayor llevaba la mitad adentro y sentía que Hiro no aguantaría más, pero la mirada de el fue más fuerte, estaba seguro de que no se rendiría tan fácil.

-TADASHI-Hiro empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo un inmenso dolor, no evitó derramar una lágrimas mientras se enterrada sobre la sábana, después sintió como su hermano se comenzaba a mover despacio para no lastimar lo demasiado.

El ritmo fue acelerando un tiempo después de que sus entrañas se acostumbraron a sentirlo, Tadashi cargo a su hermano y ahora está sobre el, mirándolo de frente, se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente, mientras seguí su movimiento de caderas la mano de Tadashi tomo el miembro de su hermano y lo estimulaba mientras colocaba las piernas de su hermano sobre sus hombros . Hiro miraba por el espejo de arriba, como analizando los movimientos de su hermano, tan solo lo abrazo y eso hizo que se adentrará aún más, ya no sentía dolor, tan solo disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano.

Pasaba el tiempo y las posiciones iban cambiando, en ocasiones se turnanban pero el sentimiento era el mismo, el reloj avanzó media hora cuando ambos sintieron sus órganos acercarse, su cabello ya estaba despeinado, los cuerpos dudando por el esfuerzo y el calor de ambos, la espalda de Tadashi llevaba las secuelas de esta noche, y el momento llego, ambos respirando respirando pesadamente sobre el otro, Hiro solo se limitó a acostarse sobre el pecho de Tadashi, ya no importaba el dolor físico, o el dolor de lo que diría la gente, ambos se amaban y estarán dispuestos a pelear por su amor.


End file.
